kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Shijima
is , the secondary Rider of Kamen Rider Drive. He is Kiriko Shijima's younger brother and an overseas freelance photographer who returned to Japan after hearing urgent matters about Roidmudes. History Mach is first seen visiting the Drive Pit on his own, speaking to Mr Belt. Later, when his older sister gets attacked by an evolved Volt Roidmude, he counter attacks him, leaving shortly after Shinnosuke comes to help her. Personality Go is impulsive and very outgoing, which may have worsened during his time in America. He is also pretty competitive, as seen with him challenging Shinnosuke to find and finish Gunman. He's also quite the jester. Family *Kiriko Shijima - older sister Forms Some Signal Bikes alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Signal Bikes arm Mach with a certain element or weapon, by changing the signal on Mach's suit for a . These two types of Signal Bikes can be used in conjunction with each other. - Default= Mach *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Signal Mach Bike, Mach's default motorbike-based form bears the , which forms along with the suit upon transformation. Since Mach's helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, part of it can be raised up and down much like a visor. With this form, Mach has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Type Technic Braver and Gravity, as well as Type Wild (though not Types Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Mach's default Full Throttle finisher is a Rider Kick, where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up. Afterwards, Mach somersaults like a buzzsaw, spinning until he reaches the target. Just before he makes contact, Mach extends a foot out to strike the target. - Magarl= Mach Magarl *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The turn signal-based Signal Magarl Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into the , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 12. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire shots that bend to home in onto targets. Appearances: Episode 12 - Kaksarn= Mach Kaksarn The directions permitted sign-based Signal Kaksarn Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire scattered homing shots. Appearances: Episode 13 - Kikeen= Mach Kikeen The warning sign-based Signal Kikeen Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . - Tomarle= Mach Tomarle The stop sign-based Signal Tomarle Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . - Moeeru= Mach Moeeru The flaming hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . }} - Deadheat= - Deadheat= Mach Deadheat is Mach's motorcycle and side car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Deadheat Car, this form bears the . }} }} Equipment Devices * Mach Driver Honoh - Transformation device * Signal Bikes - Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used Weapons * Zenrin Shooter - Mach's primary weapon Vehicles * Ride Macher - Mach's Rider Machine ** Ride Crosser - Ride Macher combined with the Ride Chaser Behind the Scenes Portrayal Go Shijima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Mach, his suit actor is . This is his second time suit acting for the Secondary Riders. The first was Kamen Rider Beast. Notes *His profession is a free-lance photographer like Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2). **He is also the third Kamen Rider who has camera as his personal equipment after Hayato Ichimonji and Tsukasa Kadoya *Mach's default form color scheme and name is reminiscent of the famous fictional racing vehicle, the . **The color scheme also resembles the Mach Jabber from Kamen Rider Black RX, while his appearance bears resemblance to from . **The color scheme and scarf also resembles Evel Knievel and his cape. Evel was a stunt motorcyclist who like other daredevils, often has sparkler pyrotechnics in his shows, though the Ride Macher better resembles a XRTT road racer variant than the Harley-Davidson XR-750 Evel rode. *The antennae on Mach's helmet are reminiscent of the antennae of the Double Riders. *He is the third Kamen Rider of the Neo-Heisei Era to wear a scarf after Double (when using the Cyclone Memory forms) and Skull, and the third White Rider who is often called by his color name, after Kamen Riders Wiseman and Zangetsu (Shin). *His character, along with Drive are based on Marvel's Peter Parker and Wade Wilson. External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive cast page] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive rider page] **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach's forms ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Magarl ****TV Asahi's page on the V-Helm References Category:Drive Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Relatives Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival